SuzukuXNight
by AnauliTheGreat
Summary: Ok these are oneshots about Suzuku and Night a creation from me and my friend. I hope you enjoy them and these are based off of my obsession with sasunaru..so yeah please read and review pretty please. Shonen-ai boyxboy Enjoy wonderful yaoi fans!
1. Convince Me

This is my first story..well at least that I've posted on a really site well plz tell me if you like it or not i need the confidence but im working on a another one its not that long either but i think its cute. I got the idea off if SasuNaru im obessed with it so yeah but i didnt like the idea of chaning them from my cute little night and my friends Suzuku for naru n sasu so ya...im also too lazy XD.Yeah so Night was made my me ive had him ever since i was little so i hold my cute little Night dearly,Suzuku belongs to my friend Apryl his all hers she also had him for a while so yeah one day we were like uh we should pair them up so yeah Apryl is realy good at editing pictures,drawing,and more other types of photo thingies so yeah. So she done a few pics for Suzuku and Night so if you ever want to see them just go to there myspace and check them out look at my profile the links are there. so plz enjoy!!

Copyright ©Suzuku Taisa Rosero belongs to Apryl Rosero

Copyright ©Night Arashi Paulino belongs to Anauli Kaname Marcelina Paulino

NightxSuzuku

Night sat there in the middle on the living room starring at the door wondering when his love will some back he just left and didn't come back.It had been 4 days and it was very late. All Night wanted was for him to be back that all that ran threw to his mind was "did..he finally get tired of me...but.." a sigh escaped his lips. Night has never felt so venerable in his life..waiting for him."why am I such a idiot! his probably just out he will come back soon,he will walk through that door any second now" Night sighed once again it was his favorite hobby now since his number one left "I'm acting like a desperate girlfriend thinking her boyfriend left her,I should go to bed...if that bastard really left me I don't need him" he said aloud mad at himself he was about to stand up and go upstairs to bed but he couldn't..Night didn't want to let go of the small chance he might still come back.

So Night reluctantly sat back down "how many days am I gonna sit here waiting for you bastard!" he screamed at the door his face red he like beating himself up he told himself he didn't know why but deep inside he knew that he was blaming himself for his love leaving "Suzuku you bastard...what am i your bitch!!I am a handsome man too I don't have to wait here for you i can get any women or man that I want!!" He Screamed angrily to the door once again.

_"Then why don't you don't you?" _night looked around furiously

"What?" Night said a bit confused no one was in the house at the moment so could it be his going crazy

_"I said then why don't you get someone else"_

_"_Who are you"He was seriously getting freaked out.

"_Don't worry about it,just answer the question...why don't you get someone else?"_the voice asked in a knowing voice.

"..Well because I don't need to"he said a bit unsure.

_"Are you sure you just cant" _The voice said prideful of its comment.Night can almost hear the smirk.

"Are you def did you not just hear me i can get whoever I want" It was Nights turn to be prideful.

"_You sure_"the voice questioned

"I'm..Sure" Night started to wonder something.

_" If you can truly have anyone..then why are screaming at the door"_

"Shut Up who cares if the only person I want doesn't want me who cares!"

Nothing replied back"oh god i was just talking to myself wasn't I...I'm disappointed in myself...in going crazy"he sighed once again."damn it I'm tired"He stood up but unlike before he didn't think back all he did was plop himself onto the couch his head on edge on it.He stared up at the ceiling.Night was utterly sleepy"Suzuku you bastard"he mumbles in his sleepy state he fell asleep soon after he finished the sentence.

xSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNxSxNx

Suzuku stood in front of the couch being occupied by his Night.He had come back home early that morning when he saw Night laying there probably trying to sleep his worries for him(Suzuku) away . The crimson haired fighter scorched down next to his sleeping beauty."Night, I hope you didn't stay up waiting for me" he whispered softly. Suzuku's hands gently moved Night's hair out of his eyes to see shades of black under the poor things eyes."sorry for making you worry" Suzuku sat up and picked Night up bridal style "I better go put you in bed and make you some break fest" he said he was gonna use the break fest as a way to soften Night up cause when it comes to knowing anger issued, Night was right there with it.

Suzuku headed for the stairs Night in arms.As he walked up them he noticed something that almost scared him half to death...Night might kill him.A cold chill went down his spine. when he finally got there room you could clearly tell it was decorated to Suzuku's taste it had black colored walls and a red bed black and red pillows and lots of books.Suzuku gently walked to their bed and settled Night on it. When he was about to walk back down stairs to make them something to eat something kept him from doing just that,what you ask well a flying projectile the back of his head and what was that projectile it was a not so soft alarm clock...yes he got pledged by an alarm clock(you may laugh now). Then the room temperature dropped "oh god" he said in utter fear he knew what was coming to him.

"You fucking bastard where were you!!" A angry voice came from behind the frighting boy.

Suzuku turned around to see a very..no extremely mad Night.

"uh,Night I can explain"his voice was shaky I mean come on A mad lover meant no sex.(I couldn't help it XD)

Night grabbed his pillow and also pegged that at him "do you know how worried I was!"

Suzuku blocked the pillow "I'm sorry"he walked over to the bed and sat next to Night "I didn't mean to wophmf"

Night shoved another pillow in Suzku's face "your such a idiot!!" pushing the pillow more against his face,

Suzuku smiled behind the pillow it made him happy that his lover was so worried about him.Suzuku toke Nights wrists and pinned him down on the bed Night gasped,making the pillow fall from his face. He leaned closer to Nights face.

"Night I told you I'm sorry don't make me feel bad here.I had to go on a urgent mission it couldn't be helped you were asleep when I got called out i couldn't wake you up i didn't have time" he said sexily into Night's ear.Night couldn't help but think how unbelievably hot his Suzu sounded.

"You meany I was so worried about you,you could have left note" The black haired uke whined looking his left with the most adorable pout.

"aww I'm sawwy"he said making a baby voice. He rubs his cheek against Night"come on forgive me" he rose his head up to look at his face that had developed a pink tink.

"uhhh convince me to forgive you" Night said as he looked up at his seme and smirked.

Suzuku chuckled a smirk appeared on his face aswell "and how do you want me to do that"

Night said innocently"I don't know you tell me"

Suzuku crashed his lips again Nights making him immediately moun.Four days with out his kisses was way too long.Suzuku let go of Night let him wrap his arms around his red haired lovers neck pulling him closer making the kiss even more passionate.Suzuku pulled away from the kiss because sadly humans need to oxygen and no mater how much they didn't want it,they still had to have it.Both there eyes were glazed with lust taking shallow breath.Suzuku pulled him into a kiss. Practically crushed Night's lips with his own.He let out an unexpected moan.Suzuku pulled him closer to himself while his tongue slid across his lower lip, asking for entrance.He gasped at the sudden contact and Suzuku ravished his mouth with his own.Night arched his body into Suzuku's and they fit perfectly.When they finally realized each other "so do you forgive me" Suzuku asked panting slightly.Nights face was bright red "i...need a little more convincing" he said panting a little harder then Suzuku.He smirked once again"OK" he crashed his lips against nights once again and they had sweet make up sex for the rest of the day.

Owari


	2. Lets Be Lonely Together

Copyright ©Suzuku Taisa Rosero belongs to Apryl Rosero

Copyright ©Night Arashi Paulino belongs to Anauli Kaname Marcelina Paulino

I wrote this out of depression.The first document Night wrote was actually a letter i wrote to let everything out.But then i noticed hey this is perfect for a story.So to keep me occupied and away from my scissors i wrote this now i feel a lotbetter .so Ya I hope this in enjoyed and please review pretty please!!oh yeah tha also explains all the mistakes in the text so ya but i mean come one if u were depressed you would be checking your spelling so I'm going to make it alittle realistic so ya!and sorry for the misspelled words and the lack of periods and also for the fact that i forgot to use the space bar a few times hehe well Enjoy!

* * *

Suzuku sat in front of Night's computer dumified he couldn't believe what he was reading.Suzuku had come home that day expecting everything to be normal he came to his dorm as always asked Night who was in the bathroom taking a shower if he could use his laptop.night like always said yes,but this time something odd happened.When he bot-up the screen he saw that Night had left a document open.Suzuku was trying to be polite and not read but he accidental read one line and had to keep reading.

_'i cant take it anymore being lonely like this...i truly cant..i think im bout to give up on all hope of ever finding anyone who would except me...as more then a simple friend but no.im just a friend..im tired..im really tired,i need some escape someway to not have to deal with this.i need someone to be there to help but i get that wont happen i dont get it though i don't think ima bad person,i dont think I've hurt ever anyone so WHY why! do i have to be alone!why damn it god i just need one person to hold me...to tell me they truly love me...i need someone just one and i wouldn't be crying right now..just one and i wouldn't be close to ending myself...just onegod please just someone to hold me tightly right now that im crying.god please just send me one person just one that's all i need please i swear i'll do anyting just for that one. its consuming me...its taking me over please someone wipe away these tears someone kiss me at night and repeat to me everyday how much they love me no it doesn't even have to be everyday it could be once a year and i wouldn'tcare id be happy just hearing someone tell me how much they love how much they need me in my life...oh god plz just one im tired of being alot im tired of falling for someone who will only ever appreciate my friendship but nothing else and not even really wanting me there im just there a disposable friend someone not speacial just being there oh god plz help me im tired of my chest aching like this every time i see a couple hold each other and tell eachother they love one another ...i cant take being like this i truly cant imlonely and sad i need someone just one plz god just one plz oh god plz, i dont want anymore friends,anymore fake people plz i don't want anymore plz god ill get on my knees and pray and swear just one person plz oh god just one I'm so tired of just being here i want to truly mean something to someonei want to be in someones heart i want someoneto love me so bad they can take it i want someonei just want someone so bad oh god plz plz make me special to someone make me wanted make me important...i truly have no real reason to live...if i died who would miss me,who?my family?..they'll forget me eventually,my "friends" ya right they llforget me after the first year maybe even sooner,i need someonewho will never forget me someone that even after i die they think bout me and i wont be truly gone cuz imabe there in there heart and mind someone who even if im gone they'll come to my grave and leave flowers and tell me wats been going on since they last came to talk to my grave like im not gone like im there with them then before they leave to tell me that they miss me but they know im imabetter place someone to tell me before they leave that they love and always will not matter wat someone that even if i tell them to fall in love again after im gone but they they dont care theyll think bout me theyll love me and no oneelse i need some to tell me all this i need someonewho would never let go...someone i to truly trust god just one person to trust me no onedoes everyone just sees me here they tell me little things things that truly dont matter or things that they know will hurt me but no one trust there deepest secretes with me no one no one no one!!i cant trust anyone either i cant trust them with my aching chest my poor heart this thing beating within my chest wanting to be warm oh god plzi need someone to trust in me everytihng i need someonewho i can trust someone who doesn't dought me oh god plzi need someone..anyone plz oh god help me...help me im ready..to let go to all ties to this pain oh god do you understand how much it hurts to see poeple happy with eachother how much i damn them all cuz they have wat i crave for what i want! what i need oh god i need it so bad i need it so so bad oh god do u even understand how much it hurts to be in skool and see al those real smiles all those real laughs all the things i cant do..no one can see threw it..my act my mask...no one can see threw it..i need someone who would know when im sad even when im smiling someone who can be states away and still notice by my voice or my way of talking that im upset that i need them there...i need someone so bad to whipe away my invisible tears these fucking tears i shed every damn day every damn hours but no one can see them no onesees them i need someone to see them i need someone to notice my tears to tell me its gonna be alright to be there to make it alright oh god plz oh plz god plz tell someone out there that i need them send them to me or send me to them i dont care i cant be lonely anymore i might just give up! i might just melt down im so damn close im so damn close to letting go...its to much crying tears no one cant see.oh go plz plz let some wipe them away kiss away my tears with there soft words someone god oh plz anyone...'_

Mistakes and everything it was all Night he wrote all this all of it.Suzuku felt tears in his eyes when he was finished.it was true that Night had always told him that his mother and father never payed attention to him that why he had to come to boarding school.But he never knew it was this bad.He knew Night would probably end his life,or at least hurt himself.Night and Suzukuhad never been close but still it hurt to see someonehis lived with like this.Someonehis loved for a long time like this.He sighed softly and closed the laptop he walked over to the bathroom door,he never though that his feeling might be able to save some ones life.He opened the door and let himself in without permission.

"Ah Suzuku what do you want,my laptops on my bed" Night said when he heard Suzuku walk In.he peeked out the tub alittle looking at Suzuku curiously "what" he questioned.

"Night" Suzuku started.

"Yes" Night said still looking at Suzuku.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt like that" Suzuku said as he sat down on the toilet sit looking at Night intensely.

Night looked at Suzuku like he was crying "what in the world are you talking about?"

"That your lonely" He simply said gazing into Night's eyes which widened at this time.

Night just stared at him for a few seconds but after he got over his shook he hung his head "Why were you looking threw my stuff"

Suzuku looked at him,he also lowered his head "I didn't,I accidentally read your document!imsorry forgive..but please why didnt you tell me!" He raised himself to Nights level raising his head "why didnt you tell me you needed someone" he said sincerely.

Night looked up at him blushing little but he snapped out of this quickly pushing Suzuku "tell me what we are uh!we aren't even friends just roommates!we mean nothing to each other" water trickled down his face but it didn't come from the shower.Night was crying,his invisible tears where showing themselves.

When Suzuku heard this he felt his heart shatter but when he saw Night's tears his heart fell down so deep.So all he could do at this time was grab Night and hug him tightly "Please don't cry,Please" he basically begged.

Night was surprised not only was this uncalled for but he was also butt-naked."Night promise you wont try to hurt yourself ever,please I beg of you"

Night's face lit up "w..why do you care?" he said he was melting into Suzuku's arms.

Suzuku held him tighter "I just do OK,i don't need a reason to care!" he sad snuggling him closer.

He looked up at him "ok then at least let me get dressed please" he said blushing

Suzuku let go of him smiling alittle and walking out the bathroom "get dressed quick ok"he said simply before he closed the

A few minutes later Night came out the bathroom wearing only orange gym shorts and a white T.When he saw Suzuku sitting in front of the laptop.

"You know im lonely too" Suzuku said looking from the computer to Night.

Night walked over to him and looked at Suzuku curiously "you are?"

"yeah i am" Suzuku moved the laptop from infront of him of moved it to the desk.He grabbed Night's hand and pulled him towards his lap mkaing Night sit down on him.

Night was startled by this action "what..what are you doing?"he stuttered.

Suzuku looked at him and held him still "since we are both lonely lets be lonely together" he said with a small smile.

Night wrapped his arms around Suzuke's neck "you sure that's OK with you" he said into Suzuku's neck,Its true night is just so lonely but he knew he wouldn't be if he could be lonely with Suzuku.

Suzuku laugh lightly kissing Night on his cheek "im the one oferring aren't I?" Night smiled at this nuzzling Suzuku's neck"well if we are gonna be lonely together can you please not ignore me anymore,it really hurts" Night whispered into his neck.

Suzuku was alittle surprised by this "I've meant to hurt you i swear"he said snuggling him even deeper.Night smiled yawning "ne lets go to sleep im tired"he said already falling alseep.Suzuku laid down in the bed making Night lay down next to him.Night didn't protest he was sleepy tired and content he had nothing to complain about.They drifted off into sweet sleep,

-Stop Reading If You Like Happy Endings-

Suzuku woke up the next morning with tears in his eyes. He had one of those dreams again "I'm sorry Night...i should have helped you".You maybe confused at the moment but I'll explain what you just read was Suzuku's dream he did read the document though but he didnt do anything about he just shruggedit off and said that there was nothing he can do to help our poor Night.But since Night was alone he didn'thave anyone to fallback on like he did in Suzuku's dream,Night Commit Suicide exactly a month after Suzuku read the document you see Night purposely left it open so Suzuku here could read it hoping that he would get his special someone but instead Suzuku did nothing.Night couldn't take it anymore so when Suzuku left that evening to go to his friends house Night started drinking pills,he didnt think he'd go so far but he just kept swallowingthem...but before he died he left another document open.

'_god why..why didn'tyou send me my someone why,i cant take it anymore tonight im ending my ties to my this I'm giving up i must of done something wrong along the rode. To my mother and father,im sorry you had a son like me but now I've made up for it so please stop hating me please atleast after my death dont curse my soul please but please now that no matter how much i know you guys disliked me I still loved you,you were the closest thing to love i have so thank you so much.But who this letter is truly for is for Suzuku,you've been my roommate for 2 years now and i know Ive been annoying by telling you all problems about my parents about school i never told you that i was lonely though but for some reason i hoped you would have noticed and tried to save me from the direction i choose but i guess its too late now uh but want to tell you just in case you read,the letter left open if you read it..you were my god i was begging you to be my someone,if you haven't read it please do,that about it and i don't have the strength to right anymore,so Mother,Father,thank you and i love you and Suzuku since im not gonna be there when you read this and you cant reject me,please know that,Suzuku i love you,Sayonara..56y567rty56767try67tr67tr6y6r945uetjhngbrt7y_'

The unknown text after Night wrote Sayonara was his head hitting the keyboard the computer shut down the text so it would continue but the rest was saved.Since Suzuku was the one to find Night and he was the first to read this he knew it was his fault and it was.When he read this all he would do was hold Night's dead body close to him and he started to scream the words that where a few hours too late "I LOVE YOU!!DAMN IT WAKE UP!I LOVE YOU IDIOT I LOVE YOU COME BACK"he started sobbing tears falling on Nights pale face.."oh god please bring him back"he whispered.Since that day all Suzuku can do is dream of what he should have done. How he would have saved Night.So now all he does is pray to his beloved and whisper into the dark sky the one thing that could have saved the only person who needed saving "I love you Night."


	3. Nightykins

I dedicate this chapter to my Bel-chan!Just cause I can!Enjoy

Copyright ©Suzuku Taisa Rosero belongs to Apryl Rosero

Copyright ©Night Arashi Paulino belongs to Anauli Kaname Marcelina Paulino

* * *

Night walked into his room he had just come from school he threw his back pack on the computer chair. He laid down in his bed. He let out a sigh it had been along day then after a while of dozing of he heard his computer make a weird sound announcing something which made him jump making a weird sound in the process. "ah oh my gosh" Night walked over to his computer turned on the screen and sat in the computer chair after he threw his backpack onto his bed "uh I have a I.M" he said as he look at the Mac's screen. He opened at the screen name wondering who the hell is was. "ah its Suzuku" He clicked the message.

_SuzuTaisa: Hey how are ya _

_TheNightTempest: fine and you? _

_SuzuTaisa: Horny _

Nights face flushed five different colors of red as he read what was sent to him "hentai" he mumbled under his breath.

_TheNightTempest: and why is that_

Night just couldn't some up with something else to say that didn't have to do with him telling Suzu how many problems he has and that he should learn how to control his libido.

_SuzuTaisa: I was just thinking bout how cute you'd look wearing that cute little skirt of yours _

_TheNightTempest: your such a pervert! cant we ever have one conversation where you don't imply me in a small uncomfortable out you sick pedophile! _

_SuzuTaisa: ahh how am I a pedophile we are both teens just cause I'm am a little older then you _

_TheNightTempest: your 3 years older then me, I'm only 16 your 19 you are a legal adult._

_SuzuTaisa:…and?_

_TheNightTempest: I'm still a minor you idiot!! And you are considered an adult making you a pedophile duh!_

_SuzuTaisa: do you seriously think I care anyways this is all your fault so nah!/sticks out tongue/ _

_TheNightTempest: How is it my fault! I didn't do anything don't blame it on me_

_SuzuTaisa: yeah its your fault for being so damn cute and adorable! What normal human wouldn't want you! _

_TheNightTempest: ……….your weird you know that right_

_SuzuTaisa: well I've been told as such_

_TheNightTempest: there's help for people like you_

_SuzuTaisa: so I've heard, hey can I come over I don't want to be in my dorm right now_

_TheNightTemepest: why does it have to be my home _

_SuzuTaisa: cause I miss you pretty please, I swear I wont do naughty things to you pwease_

_TheNightTempest: why should I let you gimme one good reason_

_SuzuTaisa: because your bored and I can provide perfect entertainment _

_TheNightTempest: I have better things to do so forget it_

_SuzuTaisa: well for being such a naughty little boy for not letting your seme into your home I'm going to have to punish you_

_TheNightTempest: yeah whatever you say/rolls eyes/_

_SuzuTaisa: you'll see_

'_SuzuTaisa has logged off'_

Night raised an eyebrow "his one screwed up fruit loop." Standing up from his previous seat he walked to his bed while pushing his back pack out the way making it fall on the floor he laid down. He started dozing of a little but a few minutes later her heard a knock on the front door. He was about to stand but heard his mom open the door. He didn't live in the dorms like the other kids he liven in an apartment with his mom and little sister. Once he heard the door close he snuggled to his pillow once again. A few minutes later after hearing voices in the living room he heard someone walking to his room. He didn't bother getting up knowing the guest probably just going to the bathroom directly in front of his own room. But instead a brown haired hottie burst into the room.

"Chiwasu(1) Naito-kun!" A extremely bouncy 19 year old student shouted as he some how jumped on Night's bed but locked the door at the same time. Night's eyes bugged out as he felt his friend make contact with his bed.

"oh my gosh what wrong with you!! And what the hell are you doing in my house!" He shouted furiously. He was scared half to death especially since he had left his guard down thinking that no one would intrude his soon-to-be slumber.

"Naito-kun was being mean on I.M so Suzu-Chan came here to give Naito-kun his punishment" Suzuku said this with such a perverted smirk it scared Night a little.

"What's wrongs with you my mom and my sister are in the house. And why should I allow you to touch me you pedo-" his words where cut of by a the brunette flipping Night onto his back and start straddling his hips.

"Naito-kun's mom isn't here and neither is Naito-kun's sister they where to the neighbors apartment for some tea. So Suzu-Chan get to play with you for a while." He said I na husky voice into Night's ear. Night's face heated in a healthy blush.

"Ne Naito-kun let Suzuku-Chan kiss Naito-kun" He demanded. He didn't want Night to start a scene when his family came back saying that Suzuku raped him His mom after getting used to it just aimlessly agrees to each and every word while his sister just walks to her room. Night's face a darker shade of pink.

" no are you crazy last time I let you, we ended up just doing it while my mom was outside…you horny pervert" He said but didn't really mean it he liked the time they shared but sometimes it got ..uh ahem a little out of hand.Night flushed even more as Suzuku moved closer to him, even closer then before. "W…What are you doing?" He asked stuttering as Suzuku took both of his hands and locked them with his own, making their fingers lock. He slowly pulled him towards him and captured his lips with his own. He was wasn't surprised at the softness of them as he slightly parted them. He could feel Night go numb against him but he didn't really care at that moment as he slowly slide his tongue inside Night's mouth. When he didn't feel an objection from the other he moved his tongue around Night's.

When he finally got out of breath he let go of Night's lips again and opened his eyes. He couldn't suppress a chuckle as he saw the utterly flushed and shocked face before him. Night's eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly parted as he stared at him. "I told you not why did you kiss me!" was all Night could say at the moment he was kind of breathless at the moment. Suzuku thought it was cute though the way he would glare but still came out as an angry pout.

"Got a problem with the fact I just simply wanted to kiss you, Nighty-kins "Don't call me that baka!" Anger flashed through Night's eyes as he flew his fist at Suzuku. He could easily catch the fist and pushed Night against the blankets on the bed. He leaned over him.

"I asked if you had a problem with that." He repeated softly as he looked into Night's shocked eyes. ".N...No." "Good, then kiss me back this time." "This time…?" Confusion flashed over Night's face before Suzuku captured their lips together again. He gasped when he felt a tongue slid over his lips trying to part them. He felt Suzuku wrap his arms around him and pull him close. As their bodies connected Night's mind locked itself from any thoughts as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with just as much force as the other. He laid his arms around Suzuku's neck and pushed himself against him.

When they broke apart for air again they didn't let go of each other but looked at each other. "S…Suzuku?" Suzuku smirked. "Naito-kun."

Night hated it so much every time Suzuku would kiss him forcefully like that or even over power him he would turn into such a little uke.

"Suzuku…get off me, we cant do anything I have classes in the afternoon tomorrow " Night's voice came off a little quite. He heard a little ruffling in the sheets he looked up to him as he saw that Suzuku laid down beside him and pulled him close. "Just…let me hold you for tonight." He laid his arms around Night's waist and pulled him close so he could drink in Night warmth. Night laid his head down and laid his arm around Suzuku's torso. "You can hold me whenever you want to you stupid pervert." He smiled as he closed his eyes. Suzuku smiled but didn't answer as he too closed his eyes and they both fell asleep. Kind of forgetting about the fact that one Night's mom and sister were going to come home soon. But nonetheless they slept there peacefully. You know until the next day when Night would call Suzuku a pedophile for taking advantage of an innocent teenager, then throw something at Suzuku and run him out of his apartment ,and the whole cycle would happen all over again the next week…hey thats love for you.

Owari

* * *

1.it means howdy in Japanese

btw if you haven't noticed Naito is how you would pronounce Night in Japanese..making it wound really cute so yeah that why i used that as some sort of nickname!.

Hope You Like It,Loved It,Hated It, Review So I Know On What To Improve In.


	4. Babe I Love You!

Copyright ©Suzuku Taisa Rosero belongs to Apryl Rosero

Copyright ©Night Arashi Paulino belongs to Anauli Marcelina Paulino

* * *

Night sighed his feeling for his best friend where growing to the point he was writing poems about him.Night sighed he put his pen down and looked at the words he had just wrote.He crunched up the piece of paper angrily and tossed it in the trash.Walking out his dorm room not knowing his best friend and secret crush was looking at him from his bed.Suzuku watched as Night walked out,he went to the trash where he had seen Night dispose of something.He picked up the piece of paper and read it.He smiled lightly and put the paper in his pocket.Suzuku went to lay back down on his bed with a gentle smile on his pale face going back to sleep as he recited the poem in his head over and over again.

"My heart is calm and still but the second you walk in I feel

Something real in my heart something wonderful from the start

From the first time I saw your face

My heart beats fast and faster it goes but soon after I see no trace

No sign of you

I rose to my feet went outside

I went just to find you with someone I didn't know

But you knew it truly showed

You must have your one and only

But now I'm here sad and lonely

I know I must accept this truth

But babe remember I'll always love you!"

* * *

The poem was by me and it wasn't creative.But!! please R&R


	5. Only For You

Yeah i noticed it would be way awesome if i just wrote one story per i guess this one for the month of September basically about the new season forgive my spelling and grammar.

Copyright ©Suzuku Taisa Rosero belongs to Apryl Rosero

Copyright ©Night Arashi Paulino belongs to Anauli Marcelina Paulino

Suzuku smiled as he looked at his precious Night dance around the though Night had no rhythm or coordination he looked adorable dancing under the falling leaves.

"Kyaa" Night said as he tripped over a tree chuckled as he walked over to Night."Itai Itai its hurts Suzu" Night whined as he rubbed his knee "it hurts really bad"he said looking up at his lovers onyx eyes with own brown kneeled next to him smiling softly "its OK,love its just a small scratch". Night pouted as he gently rubbed his bruised knee "but Suzu it really hurts really bad...please make it feel better" he said in his cutest voice he could let out a defeated sigh who would resist Night's cuteness "what do you want me to do,love" whispered as he leaned in closer to Night. Making his lover blush a little,he bit his lip as he got a little closer his smile turning into a smirk.

Night looked up at him "well uh well i want you to kiss it better!"he said alittle looked at him with suprise tilting his head to the side alittle."Ne Suzu stop looking at me like that my hearts beating faster now." Suzuku smiled as he put his head on Night's chest "You are right i hear it,doki doki...doki doki."Suzuku removed his head from Night chest as he brushed some of the dirt off the placed his pale lips on Night's now purple knee,giving it a soft 's cheeks got alittle warmer he didn't think Suzuku would acculy do it."Ne koibito does it feel any better"he Suzuku muttered softly as he lifted his face and placed another soft kiss on Night's cheek."Yes,it feels much better"he almost giggled,he loved these small moments he had with his one and only."Come on love lets get home before you trip over something else" Suzuku said playfuly as he got up and brushed dirt of his Night his hand,who toke it gladly."Thank you,Suzu your the best" Night said softly as he got on his got up slowly and kissed Suzuku on his cheek."Only for you" Suzuku chuckled as they walked home hand in the first day of Fall ended for our lovely couple.


End file.
